


Pokemon Lemon Request Series!!

by MisterEclipse



Series: Pokemon Lemon Request Series!! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Hentai, Lemon, Multi, NSFW, Pokemon - Freeform, Request Meme, Series, Sex, Writing, request, request series, trainer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEclipse/pseuds/MisterEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay! So I've decided to start a lemon series, right? It's a request series, so start leaving some in the comments below!</p><p>===I'll actually be (probably) updating this soon! Don't worry, it's not dead quite yet.===</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Request #1: (M) Trainer x (F) Arcanine

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. So I'm writing a lemon all of the sudden. As a birthday gift, for the awesome and slightly perverted Chang-Chang53. xD So yeah, idk what exactly I'm gonna write, but it's 18+ for sure, and definitely a bad story because I suck at lemons. But anyways, I didn't know what Pokemon x Trainer or other variant of such to use, or who that characters to be so I'm making them up as I go along. ^.^;; Bear with me, k? You're welcome/ I'm sorry. Enjoy. I think. o-o

_This story takes place in a small town near a large forest inhabited by many species of Pokemon. So many, in fact, that it became known as the Pokemon refuge. This nickname came from the fact that nearly every type of Pokemon can by found there, since the living conditions are suitable for nearly any Pokemon. Our trainer that we visit today is called Sam, who is out in the forest during a chilly winter day with his beloved Arcanine, hoping to find a rare Pokemon to catch._

Sam stood by a tall tree as he watched his Arcanine tilt her majestic head slightly, listening and constantly sniffing the air, hoping to catch a scent. He smiled, his breath fogging up as he stepped down from the root he was standing on to walk over to her. 

"Nothing, huh Arcanine?" He said. The Arcanine shook her head, the Pokemon's breath fogging, then padded over to Sam, nuzzling his head with hers. Sam sighed and stroked Arcanine's fur, watching it glisten in the evening sun, then become normal again as the sun was covered by a passing cloud.

"Let's head home, okay?" He said, a slight, chilly breeze dancing across his coat and scarf, and rippling through Arcanine's fur. His Pokemon growled softly in agreement and set off with him. They had strayed quite far from the town which they lived in, so Sam estimated in would take around 30 minutes to get back. 

Soon though, the surroundings got suddenly dark, and the wind began to pick up. Shortly thereafter, snow began to fall, smothering the two and quickly covering the surroundings with white powder as they dashed for cover. Arcanine managed to find a small cave to take shelter in and they both dashed inside it, shivering. 

"Wow." Sam said, teeth chattering. "That w-was a quick change o-of weather, eh?" Arcanine nodded, then jumped in surprise as a huge snow pile landed on top of their cave, and covered the entrance completely. Sam blinked, with all the light in the cave suddenly disappearing. "Oh fun," He said. "G-guess we're stuck here for a b-bit." Arcanine whined in the darkness and sat next to him. 

"Wait, I know!" Sam said, sitting up. He dug around in his bag for a second and brought out a small oil burning lamp. "Here Arcanine, c-can you light this? It's sitting on the f-floor in front of you." The Arcanine nodded, then produced a small flame, sending it near the ground in front of her, lighting the lamp. Sam took the lamp and set it between the two of them and sighed, both individuals listening to the wind raging outside.

Arcanine glanced at her master, blinking worriedly. She knew well that humans could die or become very ill if left cold. She nuzzled Sam to to his attention, then tugged at his jacket gently with her teeth, trying to pull it off. Sam blinked in surprise, then smiled, knowing what she was trying to do.

"You're right, Arcanine... I'm s-soaked aren't I? I should p-probably get out of all my-y wet clothes. I could c-catch pneumonia!" He took off his jacket, thick winter pants, and scarf, then took off his other wet clothing, leaving him in just his pants and underwear. 

Arcanine looked at her master and blushed visibly, and turned away. She had never seen her master without some of his clothes on. In secret she had always dreamed about it, but never had she expected it to actually happen. 

Sam turned and saw her blushing and laughed. "You've never seen me like this have you?" Arcanine blinked and looked down, embarrassed and also slightly and strangely turned on. She was becoming more and more horny by the minute, as she glanced at Sam hungrily, envisioning him thrusting into her. She whined and shuffled her paws, uncomfortable with how she was fantasizing about him. Finally, however, she couldn't take it anymore and nudged Sam, whining.

Sam turned and saw Arcanine whining and nudging him and was confused for a seconds then he saw her pussy, which was dripping wet. He blinked and looked at Arcanine as she looked back, blushing and whining slightly. "Arcanine..." He said, unbuttoning his pants, his cock already growing hard. "Do you want some help with that?" 

Arcanine nodded and looked hungrily at her master as he took out his member, which immediately sprang up, growing to full length and stiffness. She sprang on top of him, facing his cock and shoving her pussy close to his face. He blinked at her cunt, and then felt her take his cock into her mouth, enveloping it with warmth. He gasped at the sudden pleasure and then looked at Arcanine's pussy. Licking it tentatively, he got a positive reaction as Arcanine growled with pleasure. Encouraged, he stuck his tongue inside her, exploring the inside of her. He moaned as Arcanine's growls sent shivers into his cock. He knew that at this rate he wasn't going to last much longer, so he gave as much back to Arcanine as he could, eating her out with all that he had until he finally couldn't hold back and came in her mouth. 

"Ahhhh..." Sam said, feeling Arcanine swallow every last drop of his semen. "Now time to finish up here." He stuck one of his fingers into her pussy slowly, teasing her before mashing three fingers in at once, pulling them all the way put and plunging them all the way back in again. Arcanine howled with ecstasy as her pussy was pummeled by Sam, and it wasn't long before she came too, squirting her liquid all over Sam's hand. 

"Mmmm, looks like we made a mess..." Sam said, looking around. "Oh well... Got time for more?" The Arcanine growled, and turned around to reveal her dripping pussy to him once more. Sam smiled, rubbing his dick, and moving on his knees to position his cock at her entrance. He rubbed the tip over her opening a few times to lube it up before inserting it slowly, teasing the Pokemon by pulling out every so often and plunging back in. Arcanine whimpered as his cock slid farther and father into her, eventually till he was in up to his hilt.

"Ready?" He asked, sweating already. Arcanine nodded her head and braced herself as Sam began to pull out, then suddenly crashed back in. Over and over and over again he drove his throbbing dick into the depths of her vagina, feeling the walls squeeze on him, sending waves of tingling joy through his cock. He was over loaded with joy. And, so was Arcanine it seemed, since she was panting hard, kneading the ground with her front paws. 

"Hahaha, enjoying yourself, Arcanine?" He asked, smiling. Arcanine just whimpered shakily as Sam pounded her. He laughed, then sped up his pace a little knowing that he was near to his climax, and could sense that Arcanine was too. He gritted his teeth and began panting unevenly, feeling Arcanine's muscles starting to contract. Suddenly, they clamped down on his cock, sending both he and Arcanine into an orgasm. Sam gasped as he felt Arcanine clamp down in his cock, milking all his cum straight from the source into her. Arcanine howled with ecstasy, feeling Sam's hot, milky semen shoot into her. They both collapsed onto the floor, dripping with sexual juices, exhausted from their ordeal. Suddenly, from outside they hear a faint voice, calling out. 

"Oh crap, the people from the town!!" Sam said, putting back on his clothes, and stuffing his stuff back into his backpack. He ran to the small crack in the snow drift and began to shout at the voices. How he would explain the mess or why they were both exhausted and sweating and not freezing he didn't know yet. But they would manage. Somehow.


	2. Request #2: (M) Trainer x (F) and Futa Zoroark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter of the request series that I run! :D Remember, I'm a beginner, so don't hate too hard. :P Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter contains some kinky fun stuff from a very interesting request involving a M Trainer and a F and Futa Zoroark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. 
> 
> So.
> 
> I decided to start a lemon series. A Pokemon lemon series. Driven by you! I'll accept anything. : P I'm a beginner, and I'll definitely get better as I progress, but don't hate too hard. Advice is always welcome! Please, by all means, tell me off for not doing something properly. ^^ I'll take your advice and hopefully implement it into the next story I do.
> 
> I'll write anything, so long as it isn't gore, stupid (as in, "Do a male trainer with a female Joltik!" No. Joltik is what, four inches total body length? I won't do stuff like that), or anything too extreme (for example, a male Dragonite with a female trainer, having sex while skydiving. I'm sorry, but what? xD). I will do yaoi or yuri, so don't be afraid to ask if that's what turns you on! Just don't rush me to finish them, and they'll be the best they can be! ^^
> 
> HOWEVER.
> 
> I don't do Trainer x Trainer fics. I'm sorry, but I really have tried to do those and failed. With Pokemon, it's different. They can have animal instincts, and it's just overall easier for me to write. Sorry! ^^;
> 
> And with those rule-type-guideline-type-warning-ish things over with! Let's get to the description of the lemon :D
> 
> **This story makes more sense if you read the entire author's note, okay? It gives more information stuff and things.**
> 
> This lemon was requested by jcraft, and consists of a Male Trainer x Female Futa Zoroark. ^^ I really had fun with this one, and I would like to do a sequel later down the road! ^.^ For those of you who don't know, Futa is basically a female with a penis. ^^ And since this particular Zoroark is female and futa, she (I will be referring to Zoroark as a she) has both sets of sexual organs! Interesting concept, huh? Anyways, enough chitter chatter, start to read!
> 
> \------------
> 
> _We begin our journey in the massive, bustling area of Lumoise City! Our trainer is named Kyle, and he lives alone in an apartment near the upper left half of the city. Today, he's out and about with his partner, Zoroark. This particular Zoroark was special, not just to him, but special in... Other ways. To put it simply, she's the only one of her kind that scientists have ever seen. When Kyle caught Zoroark, who was then a Zorua, he immediately noticed something weird. Even though the pokemon he's just caught had looked female, upon closer examination, he realized that the Zorua was a combination of the two genders. The scientists he took her to to have her examined properly called her a 'futa', which they told him meant that she was a female, but with male genitalia. The scientists also told him that it was also female, so she had the female genitalia too._

_"Not that it matters..."_ Kyle thought to himself, smiling as Zoroark bent down to sniff a flower and sneezed. _"She's still perfectly normal, and healthy in every way too."_

Kyle called to his partner, and then set off towards a park near the outskirts of the city that Zoroark always loves to go to. Sure enough, as soon as they got near it, Zoroark blinked and tugged on Kyle's shirt, motioning towards the park. Her blue eyes searched his face, looking for a sign that they were going there.

He nodded, and smiled at her, rubbing her head. "Yup," He said, watching her face break out into a grin. "We're going to spend some time at the park!" Zoroark have a happy growl of appreciation and set off towards the park. Kyle laughed and ran to catch up, remembering the days when his partner had been a Zorua. They always used to come to this park and play for hours on end. It was a good time, and they both shared many many good memories of those golden moments.

When Kyle got to the edge of the park, he reached into his pocket for a ball and whistled for Zoroark, getting her attention. She turned her head in the direction of the noise, allowing the butterfly that she had been chasing to get away, flying jaggedly through the air. Her eyes lit up when she saw the ball and bounced up, ready to catch it.

Seeing his pokemon ready, he gave the ball a good heave, watching Zoroark race through the park to catch it, and use her claws to pick it up and throw it back. Kyle jumped up and caught the ball, landing back down to throw it to her again, watching Zoroark bounce happily after it, gleefully catching and throwing the ball back to her trainer. That was the great thing about Zoroark, they can actually throw things, since they have claws that allow them to pick up items.

After a while, Kyle caught the ball and walked over to Zoroark. "Let's go somewhere else, okay?" He said, rubbing her head. She blinked up at Kyle, smiled and nodded, as Kyle pocketed the ball. He began walking towards the middle of the city, where a lot of the cafe shops were. Zoroark walked besides him, content and happy, feeling the warm afternoon sun on her fur.

Soon, they arrived at a shop, and ordered some food. Together, they sat outside the cafe, leaning against one of the exterior walls. Kyle smiled and bit into his meal as he watched Zoroark munch on some food, then relax and close her eyes, letting out a small growl of content.

"Full?" He asked Zoroark. She looked at him and nodded. "Figured as much." He said, smiling, and finishing his own food and standing up. "Well!" He said, stretching his body out, pulling his arms towards the sky. "I have one last thing planned. Let's go!" Zoroark blinked and stood up, walking beside Kyle.

After a bit of walking, Kyle led the two to a trail, where a fair amount of other trainers were walking with their pokemon. "Well," Kyle said, looking around. "It's not much, but I figured we should walk off our lunch, you know?" Zoroark blinked and nodded, sniffing the air of this new area.

Kyle set off, with Zoroark curiously sniffing at almost everything, familiarizing herself with the new scents and sounds. Kyle chuckled when she jumped a little, fur bristling after having stuck her muzzle into a spike-y bush. "Careful," Kyle warned teasingly, sticking his tongue out and winking at her. Zoroark blushed and licked her paw, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Before Kyle could comment on this, he heard a scream and looked up. There, about 20 meters away was a woman who was pointing at a man, who immediately ran away. 

"He has my handbag!" The lady cried, looking around desperately. Kyle looked around for the other trainers and then realized that there were none anywhere close to where they were. Kyle gritted his teeth and looked at Zoroark, whose fur was bristling, and teeth were bared.

"Let's go, Zoroark!" Kyle heard a growl of agreement and set off, running after the man. 

 

~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~

 

After having run around for about an hour, they finally got the handbag, and found the lady it belonged to again. At this point, they were both exhausted, their bodies both covered with dirt, leaves, sticks, etc.

"Here you go, ma'am. Sorry it took so long." Kyle said, handing the slightly dirty handbag back to its owner.

She gasped, and accepted the bag, then threw her arms around Kyle. "Thank you! I don't know how to repay you!" She said, letting go of him, beaming.

Kyle shrugged and scratched his head sheepishly. "Don't thank me, ma'am, thank Zoroark! She did most of the work. I simply gave her instructions." Zoroark looked up and blinked, blushing as the lady smiled. 

"Thank you too Zoroark!" She said, rubbing Zoroark's head. Zoroark growled a little and smiled at the lady. 

"Well..." Kyle said to Zoroark, waving goodbye to the lady as they walked away. "That was interesting, to say the least." Zoroark nodded wearily with agreement, her ear flicking back and forth for a second. Kyle blinked and then stopped walking at the side of the road, and stuck his hand out, hailing a taxi. 

"Hey, can you take us to Lumoise City, to the Upper West Apartments?" Kyle asked the driver. The man behind the wheel nodded and told him a price. Kyle dug around in his bag for a second and pulled out the required currency and handed it to him, then opened the door for Zoroark and himself, and set off.

 

\------- In a short while -------

 

"Thanks!" Kyle tipped the man and closed the door, turning around to face Zoroark. "Let's go inside, okay?" His partner nodded and Kyle opened the door to their apartment, which was a two story building, with one large bedroom, a master bathroom, a kitchen and a living area. The place itself was rather small, the bedroom was the largest open room he had, and it was barely large enough for his bed, desk, single bookcase, and dresser. 

"Let's get cleaned up, okay?" Kyle said, petting Zoroark gently. "I'll go take a shower first, alright?" She nodded and growled softly, rubbing her head against his chest. Kyle smiled and walked over to his dresser, grabbing some soft, comfortable pajamas to spend the rest of the evening in before trudging over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He yawned and wiped his eyes before sitting on the counter next to the sink, untying his shoes and setting them on the floor. Next he removed his jacket and shirt, leaving only his buckled pants and socks to remove. He yanked the socks off and set them into his shoes, just so they wouldn't get wet when he got out of the shower. He unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the belt loops around his waist, setting it on the counter as he pulled off his pants. 

Once he had done this, he peered into the mirror mounted above the sink, looking at a scratch on his face. He rubbed his eyes again and walked over to the shower, sliding back the door and turning the water on. He sighed and hugged his body, becoming cold from the lack of clothing. Soon, the water was cascading down from the shower head like a waterfall, sending billows of steam into the air. Kyle took of his boxers and threw them behind him, on the sink and stepped into the steamy shower, sighing with relaxation as he felt the goosebumps on his arms disappear under the warm water. He slid the door shut to the shower and listened to the water hitting the floor and his body, drenching his hair. Turning around to face the shower head, he allowed the water to fall on to his face, causing the scratch to sting a little, but soon the sensation faded. He felt the dirt wash off his body as he stood, and was about to start washing his hair when he heard a scuffling sound from inside the bathroom. 

"Hello?" He said, peering through the steamy glass. He made out a dark shape approaching the shower and blinked. "Zoroark? Is that you?" The sliding door to the shower opened slowly, timidly, and paused when it was about halfway open. Kyle reached for the door and pulled it the rest of the way open to look at his Zoroark, who was blushing heavily and looking at her hands, embarrassed. Kyle chuckled and patted her head. "Come on in," He said, tugging at her forearm. She looked up and graciously stepped into the shower, her fur resisting the sudden onslaught of warm water. 

"I bet you couldn't wait to get clean, huh?" Kyle said, reaching for the shampoo bottle. "Want me to help you wash your hair?" He squirted some of the white shampoo into his hand as she blushed and nodded, growling softly. He rubbed hands together and started to massage the long hair his partner had. She closed her eyes and listened to the water falling and breathed slowly. When he had finished washing her hair, he went to grab some more shampoo for himself when he felt a poke on his leg. Kyle looked at Zoroark who glanced away, blushing. "Hey, what's up-" 

Suddenly, as quick as a tiger pouncing on prey, Zoroark leapt at Kyle, pushing him gently across the shower to the wall. "Wha-" He tried to stammer, but was cut off by Zoroark putting her lips on his, kissing him softly. He blinked with surprise and blushed, kissing back to match Zoroark's hungry kiss. He rubbed his hand along her fur, feeling it's silky smoothness, and stroked her long hair. She moaned with ecstasy at his touch and broke the kiss, backing against the opposite wall of the shower.

Kyle looked away, confused and very aroused. Zoroark was an excellent kisser, and he was fairly horny already. He looked back at Zoroark and blinked, looking at her carefully. He could tell that she was fairly turned on too, given that her cock was swelling and her pussy was dripping with something other than water. This turned Kyle on even more, and he blushed when he felt his own cock grow hard. He had always thought his member wasn't as large as it should be, even though he was already a solid seven inches. 

"Come on, don't be shy." Kyle said, motioning for Zoroark to come closer. She looked up with her jaw open and nodded, coming closer. She blinked and looked up at him when she saw his cock, enlarged and throbbing. She walked up to Kyle, kissed him again, then worked her way down his body until she was face to face with the throbbing head of her owner's dick. Gently, she wrapped her claws around it, giving it the experimental stroke. Kyle let out a small gasp at her touch and she smiled slightly. Then, she swirled her tongue around the bulbous head of his member, before beginning to suck on it, sliding an inch or two at a time in, increasing the amount steadily. Kyle moaned and grabbed at the sides of the tile walls, overcome by emotions of pure ecstasy, overruling his reasoning and rationality. 

Soon, Zoroark was deep throating him, and he felt his cock hit the back of her throat on every push. He realized he wasn't really being fair and stopped her, causing her to growl in confusion. He got down on his back in the shower and motioned for her to get on top of him. She understood what he meant and got down on top of him, putting her throbbing cock and her dripping pussy above his face. He felt her resume to envelop his clock in her warm mouth and decided to start with her pussy. Tenderly licked at her folds, he tasted her sweet taste. She growled with pleasure, sending vibrations down his cock as he continued to lick her sweet caverns. He moaned and stuck his tongue into her depths, feeling around. She growled louder, and whimpered, becoming a slave to his tongue. 

He caressed her gently, feeling himself starting to slip, growing closer and closer to an orgasm. Deciding to act quickly, he went full force on her pussy, moaning to send vibrations into her body. Zoroark growled and whined, and Kyle quickly felt her muscles contracting. She slammed her head down as far as she could, burrowing her muzzle between his legs. He felt his cock throb with ecstasy and shoved his mouth hard into her folds. He felt her juice gush out as he came hard into her mouth, his mind blown from the wonderful sensation. Zoroark happily drank his semen, suckling on his still hard member like an infant child. As Zoroark drained him, he accepted her own cum, quickly filling his mouth with the clear substance, causing some to flow down his face. He swallowed as best he could and felt Zoroark sit up panting, releasing his cock from her mouth.

He got up onto his elbows and looked at Zoroark, who was wiping some excess cum off her mouth. Suddenly, he had an idea. He pushed Zoroark gently off of him and got on his hands and knees, backing Zoroark against the wall gently. She sat on the wet floor and blinked at him with confusion, wondering what he was doing as he crawled over to her. He smiled slyly, then looked down at her large, red, throbbing cock, which he estimated to be about 7-8 inches. He took it in one hand and began to stroke it gently, licking her neck gently. She blushed, panting at the sudden kinky behavior as he stroked her member. 

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" He said as he stroked her, biting her ear gently. She whimpered and nodded slightly, gulping to swallow a lustful moan. He smiled and slowed his pace to a stop. "Here..." He whispered quietly in her ear. "Let's have some fun. Get on your hands and knees, okay?" Zoroark tilted her head, then blushed heavily when she figured out what he was thinking, and looked away before doing as he said.

Kyle looked down at her soaked pussy, glistening from the water and juices she was mixed with. He placed his cock at her entrance, rubbing lightly against her folds to lubricate it a little. Zoroark growled and whimpered at his touch, knowing what was coming next. Kyle looked into her eyes and saw the uncertainty in them, but also saw savage lust. Zoroark met his gaze and nodded at him. He nodded back, before slowly pushing his member into her. Zoroark's face flushed, turning scarlet red as he pushed into her. She began to pant and growl loudly, as the steam from the warm water hitting their bodies rose into the air.

Kyle moaned as he slid his cock into her depths, feeling her walls encase his cock, caressing it in just the right ways. He pulled out a bit, before starting to thrust into her. Zoroark let out a primal growl of ecstasy as she felt Kyle's hard member penetrate her folds, exploring her deep depths. 

"Ohhhh..." Kyle moaned, starting to sweat a little as he thrusted his rod into Zoroark, her ribbed walls sending his senses into heaven. "You feel so amazing, Zoroark!" He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as she growled low and hard, sending vibrations up his cock, sending a huge spasm of joy into him. 

Suddenly, Zoroark pushed him backwards a little, causing his cock to slide out of her. He blinked and looked at her, puzzled. She turned around and pushed him gently against the opposite wall of the shower, so he was propped up on his elbows. She gracefully climbed on top of him, perching herself over his cock again, before sitting down on it slowly, allowing it to penetrate her deeply. Kyle moaned, arching his back a little as she slid down his rod until their hips kissed lightly. She then leaned forwards onto him and bucked her hips up and down, riding his cock.

Kyle moaned loudly, driven wild by Zoroark as she rode his dick smoothly, bucking her hips quickly. Zoroark whined as she bucked up and down on him, her pussy stretched and filled by Kyle. She propped herself up a bit and started rubbing her own throbbing cock. 

As quickly as it had started, Kyle felt himself being pushed towards the edge. He looked at Zoroark, who was biting her lip and gasping every now and then, and he could tell she was close too. He started to thrust with her, slamming his cock into her harder. She threw her head back and Kyle saw her cock start to throb, and felt her walls tighten on his member. He groaned loudly and pulled out of her, his own cock pulsing. He saw her cum and his own cum fall together onto his body, and felt the clear cum coming from behind her spew onto his legs.

Zoroark rolled off of him, panting onto her back beside him. They sat there for a while, listening to the cool pittering of water hitting them and the surrounding floor, washing the cum off of both of them before Kyle looked over at Zoroark and smiled.

"I had fun." He said, looking into her eyes. She growled softly and kissed his cheek, as if to say "Me too." 

He sat up and turned off the water, and the stream coming from the shower head eventually ebbed to a stop. He turned to Zoroark. "Let's get cleaned up." He said. "Maybe we can go get something nice to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I tried! ^^; Sorry if it's absolutely atrocious. I'm not sure why I had such a hard time with this one. I really liked the idea, but I don't know why it took me forever and a day to write! If it's bad, I'm terribly sorry. D: It is quite long, however. Counting the entire piece of my writing (including the bolded parts), it's over 3,500 words. The longest piece of fan fiction I've ever written. 
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for any bad plot holes, paradoxes, bad spelling/grammar, etc. I can only write these fics on my phone, so it's a real hassle to work with. I'm sorry if the story line is crappy, I can't read what I wrote before as I'm writing it like I could on a computer, which has a larger screen. I also apologize for bland sentence structure and lack of attention to detail. I just can't write as well as I can on a computer. I'm hoping I can get a lap top soon. ^^; Until then, you'll just have to hope I can write better pokephilia on my phone.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading (if you still are) and this marks my second lemon story I've ever completed! Yay! I think. *^* I don't know whether I should be damning myself or celebrating. But yeah. ^.^ If you want a request, shoot me a PM! I'll be happy to attempt it. :D 
> 
> Ciao for now~
> 
> -MrEclipse


	3. Request #3: (M) Trainer x (F) Delphox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts the sexual evening between our trainer, Mark, and his partner, Delphox. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Third time writing a lemon! :) This one is going to be interesting, I can tell! I'm still taking requests, so feel free to PM me if you would like something written! ^.^ I'll do the best I can to satisfy! 
> 
> This was requested by dreadscot1337, and it involves a F Delphox x M Trainer. I hope this is going to be good, but if it isn't, feel free to give me advice. Just don't hate! I'm still learning to incorporate active descriptive and more mature language into something super unfamiliar, that unfamiliar thing being writing lemons. Anyways yeah. Writing time!
> 
> _This story takes place in the large city of Lumoise, the center of the entire region of Kalos. We are here today to visit our young trainer, Mark and his partner, Delphox. Mark has just gotten back from another busy day at school and at work to his small flat on the outskirts of town. We join him as he walks wearily through the door to his residence._

Mark fumbled with the key to the door in front of him, sighing as he attempted to clear his mind of the various stresses he was dealing with. With school being as difficult as ever with no signs of letting up, and struggling to maintain a good balance between work and school, the stress was really starting to show. Finally finding the right key, Mark inserted the key and opened the door, trudging through the threshold and onto the soft carpet. He set his backpack on a peg by the door and closed it, taking the necessary textbooks he needed for that night's assignments. 

He walked over to his bed, setting his stuff down and unbuttoning his school uniform's outer layer, shrugging the dark blue collared shirt off. Next he took off his pants, and set both of the items in a nearby hamper. He walked over to his closet, swinging the door open to select a pair of sweat pants to wear. Once he made his choice and put on the comfortable pants, he walked back over to the bed and slung himself onto it, picking his homework up to start the dreary mess. 

After a short while, he heard soft shuffling and looked up. Peeking around the corner of the room stood his Delphox, who immediately covered her eyes and blushed, embarrassed to be spying on him. He smiled and patted the bed next to him, motioning for her to come sit next to him. He could do with some company anyways. He liked having conversations with Delphox, especially since she was part psychic type, so she could talk with him inside his head, which was very useful. 

Blinking several times, she smiled and walked over to lie down next to Mark, peering curiously at his homework. _"Is this what you call 'math'?_ She asked him, pointing at his paper. He shook his head and replied, "No, it's science. It's even worse than math, because it combines math and lots of other principles." He sighed lightly. "It's a bit stressful to be honest..." 

_"Oh, I see... Is all the work you humans do stressful at your age?"_ She inquired, looking at him quietly. 

He shrugged. "Usually, but some things are less stress inducing than others. It really depends on the environment around you and how many other things you have going on." He sighed. "Which, unfortunately for me is too many things."

Delphox nodded, and looked away thoughtfully. Then, having an idea, she turned back to him, her heart racing. _"Would you like me to... relieve some stress?"_ She asked, leaning in close to him.

Mark blinked and looked at her, puzzled. "What do you m-" He started to say, but was interrupted by Delphox's soft lips meeting his own. He blushed, his conscience fighting but his body caving in. He kissed her back, caressing her face as his homework slid to the floor with a thud.

Delphox smiled slightly and broke the kiss slipping her hand down his body, until it met his fleshy cock, still hidden amongst his sweat pants. Mark let out a little gasp and started to pull back, his eyes widening. Delphox noticed his resistance and quickly debated what to do. She didn't really want to force him to do her bidding, but it couldn't be helped. She looked at him, and used a bit of her psychic power to influence his behavior. He stopped resisting, his body relaxing as he became slave to her ambitions.

She smiled, and pulled his sweat pants down to reveal his cock. Looking at the half erected member, she grabbed it, feeling it pulse slightly as it was pumped full of blood. She started stroking it gently, and immediately it started to become fully erected. She estimated his length, being at least seven inches he would easily satisfy her. His cock drove her wild as she began to get more and more turned on, her folds dripping. She gave his shaft a few more strokes before leaning down to come face to face with his erection. She gently swirling her tongue around the bulbous head, sending ripples of pleasure through Mark's spine. He let out a gasp, the rough texture of Delphox's tongue sending his mind to ecstasy. 

She began to pump his cock in and out of her mouth, rubbing whatever area she couldn't reach. Mark let out a little groan of pleasure, as his mind fought for control over his actions, but soon caved in once more to the sensations. Delphox heard his moan and took that as a cue that he was enjoying himself. 

_Now that's hardly fair..._ She thought, blushing as she realized how horny she really was. She was leaking fluids all the way down the inside of her legs as she gave her trainer a blowjob. _Let's spice this up a bit..._

She turned around to straddle him, showing her wet cunt to Mark as she used a little psychic energy to make him begin to eat her out. He ran his tongue gently over her folds, his tongue caressing her in all the right places. She moaned quietly as he began to lick his way into her pussy, lapping up her juices as his tongue explored her. She resumed her work on his cock, moaning at Mark's touch, sending waves of vibration into his cock, causing him gasp a little and breath gently on her sensitive folds.

It wasn't long before she felt that she was pushed to the edge, and she decided to go hard on Mark. She took his cock deep within her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat as she pumped her head up and down hard. Suddenly, she felt her whole body tense up, and her walls clasped together as she moaned loudly and came, squirting liquid into Mark's mouth and down his face. He must have been even more turned on and aroused by this, because not too long afterwards, she felt his cock begin to pulse. She slammed her head down as far as it would go, and he came, the sticky substance shooting into her as she closed her eyes and fondled his testicles. 

Attempting to swallow every bit of cum, she suckled on Mark's still erected cock, and finally released him, his cock shining from a slippery mixture of sperm and saliva. A strand of the goopy substance hung suspended from Delphox's tongue, and broke as she moved away from Mark's member. She looked down at his throbbing cock and smiled, wiping her mouth. 

_Let's continue..._ She spoke to Mark's mind, using her psychic powers to nudge him into to doing her bidding. She turned around and faced Mark, straddling him like a cowgirl. His cock pushed against her pussy, sending a spasm of pleasure through her body. She blushed lightly and moaned at the slight touch, her mind driven wild by the sexual stimulation.

She reached down and gripped his cock firmly, lifting herself up to fit it underneath her dripping cunt. Moving it back and forth across the lips to her vagina to lubricate it a little, she shuddered with anticipation. Slowly, she stopped holding herself above him and let herself be penetrated, his member splitting her folds and sliding its way between her tight walls. She moaned as she felt his cock pushing inside her, stretching her tight pussy. She blushed hard and threw her head back in ecstasy, her cunt being stretched as their hips kissed lightly, and she realized she had consumed his cock all the way to the hilt. She bit her lip and fondled her breasts as she rocked her hips a little, stirring a wave of ecstasy as his member struck her insides gently. 

Slowly, she began to pick herself up again, before slamming back down to the hilt again, riding him softly and slowly at first, but picked up speed as her carnal desire for his cock grew quickly. Soon, the bed they were lying on was squeaking softly, as Delphox rammed herself onto Mark's hard shaft. Mark's conscious was utterly helpless against the legions of pleasure induced by Delphox's beautiful pussy. He moaned every once in a while, causing Delphox to blush, and bounce a little faster whenever she was growing tired. 

Soon, she felt tired of doing all the work and slowly stopped riding Mark's cock, and picked herself up again, his member sliding out of her gently, glistening from the fluids of her crevasse. She climbed off of him and sent a command to his mind to get up, onto his knees. As Mark obeyed, she climbed in front of him on all fours, lifting her tail and fur up to show her cunt once more. 

She sent him another command, and Mark willingly did as he was instructed. He grabbed her sides, and guided his cock against her wet pussy. Pausing for a second, Delphox tensed as she waited for what was coming next. Then, she felt a sudden rush of joy and pleasure as Mark rammed his member deep inside of her again. He bent over her gently, fondling her soft, bulbous tits as he pulled out a bit before slamming back into her again. Delphox blushed hard, her tongue hanging out and her boobs shaking in Mark's hands as she was taken from behind by her trainer. 

She felt a burst of happiness as she felt herself being pushed closer and closer to the inevitable occurrence of her orgasm, and encouraged Mark to go faster and harder. Mark willfully obeyed, and started pulling out a little farther than before, and thrust harder into the depths of her cunt. She gasped with ecstasy at the sudden change and felt herself slipping, her mind blurring from pleasure.

 _I'm about to cum!_ She said telepathically to Mark. _I expect that you are close to finishing too, so when you finally can't hold on any longer, cum inside me. I don't care what happens, just do it!_ She finished off her statement by using bit more of her power than before. Mark simply nodded slightly in his dazed state and let go of her breasts, and thrust harder into her. Now free of their holder, her soft boobs began to sway back and forth with waving thrust dealt by Mark, and she began to let out small, carnal pants. Within the next few strokes, she felt her mind slip and her muscles tense, her walls clamping down on Mark's cock hard as she let out a loud, pleasure filled groan and came. As if encouraged by her tight walls and sudden pressure of her cum squirting out, Mark penetrated her harder and deeper than before. 

Before long, Delphox felt his cock begin to throb violently, and Mark slammed into her, burying his cock into her all the way to the hilt as he came, his warm cum filling her insides quickly. She threw her head back and moaned at the sensation of being filled to the brim and more with cum, as she lie on the bed, panting softly. Mark pulled out of her tight pussy with a small _schlup!_ and tiny streams of white semen leaked out of her. 

As quickly as it started, it was over, and Delphox quickly passed out from exhaustion. As soon she fell asleep, Mark snapped out of his daze and sat on the bed, attempting to comprehend what had just happened. He looked down at Delphox and smiled, bending down to kiss her cheek gently before picking her up and walking to the bathroom. They needed to get cleaned up, and maybe during the process they could go for round two.

 

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! There you have it! My third lemon. :D I enjoyed writing this one, I just feel like it's a little too... Cliche? I don't know. Apologies if it's bad! I'm still learning, but I feel like I'm getting a little better. ^.^;; If you want to suggest something for me to on in the next story, by all means, please do! If you want to request something, please either leave a review with your request, or PM me here on AO3 or on my fanfiction.net account under the same username, Mister Eclipse. Hope you enjoyed, and ciao for now~
> 
> -MrEclipse


	4. Request #4: (F) Trainer x (M) Pyroar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This lemon was requested by Zombyra from fanfiction.net! :) It's an awesome request, and I send my thanks to you, Zombyra in advance for given me the task of writing this. :D 
> 
>  
> 
> **!!WARNING!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **This may contain some rape! I have no idea what to define as actual legit rape, but we'll see what happens. :( Sorry if this offends anybody!! I know rape is a very serious topic, and hurts many people and leaves more than just physical scars. If you don't feel comfortable with this chapter of the lemon request series, by all means, skip it! I have plenty of other stories written and in the works! :) I'll make sure there's something hidden among these stories for everybody to enjoy, okay?**
> 
>  
> 
> _This story takes place at a local zoo in the beautiful region of Kalos. It's near closing time, and the rest of the zoo workers have already left to go home. Only our young protagonist, Lauren, is left at the end of the night to close up shop. She had always had a special gift with the animals here at the Kalos Region Zoo. She just had something about her that calmed the wildest of the pokemon. Some even go as far as to call her the 'Goddess of Pokemon'._

_Honestly, though._ She thought, tidying up the area around her desk. _All they need is tender care, why can't they see that's all I'm doing?_ She sighed, before walking out of the small building that they offices were located in and turned off the lights. Her foot brushed against the side of something, and she saw a plastic cup rolling around in the late summer's breeze. She bent down, picking it up and throwing it into a near-by trash can. Turning back to the door, she locked it with the corresponding key from her massive key ring. She had keys for almost every pokemon at the zoo on this particular ring. Every night, the zoo keepers will lock up shop and hang their key ring on a peg to ensure none of the keys get lost or stolen outside of the zoo. In the wrong hands, the keys she held could cause a massive panic among the city dwellers. 

Since she was closing that particular night, she went to do her nightly routine of saying good night to all the pokemon. In particular, she spent a little more time with one pokemon, a male Pyroar. This Pyroar has always been a bit of a hassle around the zoo, causing trouble for all the other animals. This was why he is in a completely separate area, away from the other Pyroar. 

_The poor thing..._ She thought, unlocking the door into his display and walking in. _They keep him separate from everybody else, no wonder he's so moody and grumpy all the time!_ She walked towards the middle of the area, where Pyroar was, and knocked on a nearby tree quietly. The Pyroar raised it's head and looked at her, blinking with recognition when he saw her. He stood up and walked towards her, growling softly as he rubbed his head against her leg. 

"Hello, Pyroar!" She said, scratching his ears. He closed his eyes, relaxing at her gentle touch. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?" She said, smiling. Together, they walked over to a nearby rock and sat down, so Lauren could do what she usually did, simply talk to Pyroar. She told him everything, how her day went, who was complaining the most that day, what was happening with her life, etc... The talks they had seemed to calm him down, and keep him from being restless during the night. Usually, Pyroar would rest his head on her lap as they talked, as she petted him gently.

"Today was an interesting day..." She said, beginning her story. "We had to deal with a bunch of customers angry that the Pokemon weren't being active, and that we weren't doing anything about it." She chuckled softly. "Then we were..." The talks they had usually went on for some ten to twenty minutes, and tonight was no exception. 

However, she soon had to leave and get home for the night. She pushed Pyroar off her gently and stood up, stretching her slender body. Turning around to face Pyroar who was looking at her curiously, she rubbed behind his ears again. 

"Goodnight!" She said, smiling as she stood upright again. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" She turned around, and walked towards the exit of his cage, reaching for her keys. Suddenly, she heard a loud scuffle behind her, and in the next moment, she felt a huge mass collide into her and push her to the ground on all fours, her keyring sailing through the air and skidding away.

"P-Pyroar?!" She said, as the mass shifted slightly, moving some of the weight off of her, as she felt a cold nose snuffling at her nether regions. She blushed, her face turning cherry red as she attempted to escape from Pyroar's trap. Pyroar immediately shut that down by slashing at her clothes violently, ripping them to shreds. She cried out in protest as she felt her body being exposed to the cool air. 

In the next moment, she felt the weight of Pyroar shift again, and she was flipped over roughly, so she could see Pyroar again. She looked into his eyes and saw his lustful gaze and then look down and saw his raging, pulsing red cock. She blushed, covering her virgin pussy with both hands. She knew what was coming next, and she couldn't help but get a little turned on by it. She estimated his cock to be at least twelve inches long, and around two inches thick. 

But, before she could think any longer, Pyroar moved forwards, placing his paws on either side of her head as his cock pushed against her hands. She moved them, knowing that protesting would get her no where. Pyroar sensed that she was slightly aroused and pushed gently against the opening to her folds. She gasped, and grit her teeth as she waited for the inevitable. Quickly, that moment came. Her mind erupted with pain as he thrusted with all his might into her, breaking her hymen and entering her depths. She gasped and cried out with pain, a small stream of blood trickling out of her. 

Then, Pyroar pulled out slightly, and started thrusting, entering her deeper and deeper the more strokes he did. Slowly, the pain turned into pleasure as she felt her tight cunt being stretched to oblivion by his wonderful, huge cock. She reached up and hung her arms around his neck, as she felt him penetrate her deeper and deeper. It wasn't long before she felt his cock start to pulse slightly and Pyroar grunted, pushing himself into her as he came hard, the hot liquid pouring into her, filling her insides up. He really did have an amazing load, as was proven when he pulled out of her, and cum spurted out, onto the ground. She panted, and smiled lightly, being turned on even more by the amount of cum he produced.

She saw his cock again, which was still raging for more action, covered with a slick, shiny coating of cum, so she pushed him up lightly and turned around, getting on all fours to offer herself to him. He quickly caught on and mounted her tight ass, pushing into her as she moaned, her senses hyperactive as he hit her in all the right spots. She groaned audibly as he pounded her, her perky boobs swinging as he went deep into her, until she felt his hips touch hers. She knew she was experiencing his full length, and she truly appreciated it.

She felt him straining to keep going, and knew it wouldn't be long before he came once again. Feeling his rock hard cock moving around inside of her, bumping into her tight walls as she rocked her hips back and forth to heighten and enhance the pleasure. She put a finger between her legs and fingered her dripping cunt as she moaned with ecstasy from his massive cock destroying her sense of reality and sending her mind into a state of pure pleasure.

Soon, she heard Pyroar grunt, and his muscles tensed as he thrusted rapidly into her for the final few times before slamming himself into her with a loud roar and came, his semen shooting deep into her, spilling out of the sides of his cock. She gasped, and moaned loudly as she felt his warm spunk spill inside of her, enjoying the sensation. When he was finally finished, he pulled out of her with a loud ' _schlup!_ ' and got off of her. She lay on the ground, panting and sweating hard, the area around her cunt covered with a milky mixture of semen and sweat. 

Much to her surprise, she enjoyed herself thoroughly and, glancing over at a now tired Pyroar, she figured he did too. She got up, walked over to her keyring and picked it up, unlocking the cage and walking outside of it. She knew she was naked, but she thought she could make it home without too much trouble. Maybe they should do things like that more often...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! That's another one done! Sorry it had to be rape, I really am. I'm not good at writing it, and it felt weird. x.x;; Sorry if this one sucks! And also: sorry it's so short! D: I just couldn't find anything that really resonated.
> 
> I'm also very sorry for not uploading any stories recently! I took an unannounced hiatus when I went on vacation and such. :/ I've been finding it hard to write in a good environment recently. But I'll do my best to make better stories soon! ^^;;


	5. Request #5: (Futa & F) Trainer x (F) Lopunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request comes from Numbershooter of fanfiction.net! It involves a F & Futa Trainer and a F Lopunny. I hope you enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more lemon writing time! :D Sorry it's been so long since I've written anything, it's been busy... But I'm writing now, so that's good! I've got only a few more requests to do before I'm completely out, so feel free to leave a comment below with a request! ^.^ I'll be happy to oblige.

_Rustle, rustle_

The bushes moved slightly, causing trainer Jessica to glance through the leaves she hid behind, as a small brown head poked out, peering around quietly. 

_A Lopunny!_ She thought from where she stooped quietly. _A perfect addition for my team!_ She licked her lips hungrily, and contemplated the best method of capturing said pokemon. It all depended on one factor: willingness.

Jessica was a special kind of trainer, and a special kind of human. She did not capture her pokemon by battling them, but instead by... persuading them in an interesting way. The way that she captured her pokemon is through mating with them, and eventually most of her targets agreed to stay with her. She was able to please both genders, because she is also what people refer to as a 'Female Futa', meaning she has both sets of genitalia. She was especially good with females as such, because she was blessed with quite a decently sized member, and most pokemon blush immediately at the sight of it. Combine that with her nice sized, round breasts and you have a killer combination. Sometimes it took is one look at her usually skimpy outfit and some pokemon would immediately get horny and start to submit to her. She hoped it would be this way right now, as she stepped out of the area she was hiding in to face the Lopunny. 

"Hello, Lopunny!" She said, her boobs stretching the thin, tight, and exposing shirt she had on. She was wearing a small magenta colored bra which was clearly seen through the white fabric of the shirt, and also matched her extremely revealing shorts, which bulged slightly where her slightly aroused cock lay at rest. "How are you today?" She asked, crouching down close to the pokemon's surprised face. From here, Jessica could tell the Lopunny was female, and smiled quietly to herself.

The Lopunny blinked in confusion. "Surprised to see a trainer not wanting to battle and capture you, eh?" Jessica stood up. "Well, I am a trainer, and do want to capture you! But not with battling... No, I want to capture you through pleasuring you. What do you say?" She smiled slyly at the Lopunny. "Will you mate with me?" 

The Lopunny blinked, and tilted her head, trying to process what it had just heard. Then she blushed and quickly turned tail, dashing through the forest. _That's not gone as planned..._ She thought, standing up and giving chase to the fleeing Lopunny.

Lopunny dashed away, hoping to lose the weird human quickly. She looked back and saw Jessica giving chase, and whimpered a little. She didn't want to run much longer, it's very tiring, but she knew she couldn't be captured, what ever the costs. She didn't actually mind the sex, as a matter of fact she would have fancied it, but she didn't want to have to stay with a human.

Pressing on, she ran into a tiny clearing, and promptly tripped over a root protruding from the ground, falling onto her back roughly. She struggled to get up, but her ankle sent a bolt of sharp pain emanating through her body. She wasn't going to be running anytime soon. Looking forwards, she saw Jessica dashing through the forest, growing ever closer. She looked back and then had an idea, seeing a hole in the ground not too far away. 

Scrambling onto her belly, she crawled towards the hole as fast as she could, hoping to get inside before Jessica reached her. When she reached it, she could hear Jessica growing close now, and Lopunny struggled to enter the tiny hollow. The hole was smaller than she had thought it was, and she got her hips stuck firmly. Frantically twisting herself around so she was on her back, she grabbed a nearby small tree root for support and tried in vain to heave herself into the hole. 

Jessica came to a halt near her, bending over to catch her breath as Lopunny struggled harder, still unwilling to be caught. She sat down between the Loppuny's legs, clasping them gently to stop her struggling. The Lopunny gasped and tensed, remembering what Jessica had said earlier, and knowing what was going to happen next. 

Jessica examined Lopunny's soft, shining cunt, arousing her a little just from looking at it. She smiled and then placed a hand on either side of Loppuny's mound, stretching it to tease Lopunny. She heard the pokemon whimper softly, recoiling at her touch, and smiled. She smiled and experimentally rubbed her tongue slowly over Lopunny's pussy, tasting her juices and causing Lopunny to blush hard and struggle a little. She smiled and thought, _Gotcha..._

Acting quickly to keep the lust moving, she twiddled her tongue over Loppuny's clit, causing Lopunny to moan, lust dripping from her sighs of pleasure. "Lo--Loppunnn..." She moaned as she fell slave to Jessica's tongue.

"Ohh, you like that, don't you? You're super fun to tease..." She said, lapping at her folds again, even slipping her tongue into Lopunny's depths every now and then to really get her juices flowing. 

After she felt like Lopunny's tight pussy was naturally lubed enough, she carefully inserted one of her fingers, feeling her walls constrict at the sudden insertion to massage her finger. She pumped the finger in and out slowly, getting really aroused by the way the inside of her cunt felt, and feeling her cock harden. She inserted another finger, feeling her insides expand to compensate for the extra width. Lopunny squirmed slightly, but was soon panting quietly, enjoying the penetration. Jessica attempted to fit a third finger, but couldn't quite fit it in without having her fingers feel like they were about to break. 

"Wow..." She said, blinking in surprise. "You're so damn tight!" She pulled her fingers out and spread them apart, looking at the trail of fluids suspended between them. "You're also really aroused!" She glanced down at her pants, which were soaked by her own cunt, and stretched where her cock bulged. "As am I, it seems." She said, smiling softly as she though about how good she would feel. "Well, better to solve that problem than to keep it contained." 

She stood up, sliding down her shorts and panties slowly, until they peeled away from her skin to let her cock spring forth, already growing to it's full length of around eight inches, and her full width of two and a half. Jessica's cunt began to leak juices faster than before in anticipation of what was to come, and a trail of the clear liquid fell down her leg, causing small goosebumps to spread over her. 

She tossed her shorts to the side and got back onto her knees, placing her palms on either of Lopunny's legs. She saw the pokemon flinch slightly at her touch, and quiver a little with anticipation of what was coming next. Jessica lined up her throbbing cock with Lopunny's entrance, rubbing it against her folds to gain some form of lubrication. 

"Are you ready?" She asked, not waiting for a response before she inserted herself into Lopunny's tight pussy. She felt Lopunny tense, and her soft legs squeezed around Jessica as she moaned and grit her teeth, allowing a moan or two to escape every once in a while.

"Loo--Lopunnnnyy..." She gasped, panting lustfully in between moans. Jessica smiled slightly and pushed in farther, her cock being massaged by Lopunny's unbelievably tight walls. She may even go as far as to say she was the most pleasurable and the tightest she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Lopunny groaned loudly as Jessica pushed all the way into her, her senses overwhelmed by the sheer size of her cock. It was mind-shatteringly pleasurable.

"Ooh, you like that, huh you naughty little slut?" She said, blushing as she too felt overwhelmed by pleasure and the amazing feel of Lopunny's folds. She had to stay dominant to gain more influence over her partner, so she pulled out around half way before plunging back in again, squeezing herself in as she clenched her teeth together and let out a forced breath. She repeated the process until her cock was fully lubed, and then began to thrust harder. She felt Lopunny tense and knew she was going to be tipped over the edge soon. Her breaths were ragged, and her cries of pleasure were broken by the motion of Jessica thrusting into her depths. 

It wasn't very long until Jessica felt Loppuny's muscles clench down on her cock, and squeezed her in tightly. Lopunny's moans grew in volume as Jessica bit her lip at the sudden increase in pressure, thrusting slower and longer than before, as Loppuny's juices squirted out of her and onto Jessica and the area around them. Determined to leave no time for Lopunny to collect her thoughts, she thrusted harder, slamming into her until their hips touched. It wasn't long before she felt herself starting to lose control.

"I-I'mm gonna cum!!" She exclaimed, going faster. She felt her cock throb and her muscles harden as she began to pull out, but was pushed roughly back into her by Lopunny wrapping her legs around her back, forcing her to finish inside of her. She cried out with lust as her cock twitched inside Lopunny and spurted streams of hot, sticky liquid into her, filling her insides up and more, so small spurts of semen leak out the sides of their connection. Both Lopunny and Jessica panted hard, blushing as their minds came back to reality.

Jessica pulled out, and a spurt of cum poured out of Lopunny and onto the ground. She looked at it and chuckled. "I think that's the most I've ever cum before..." She said. Lopunny slowly attempted to push herself out of the hole, and with a little tugging from Jessica's side, they succeeded in freeing her. Lopunny stared at the mess they had both made and blushed, embarrassed. 

Jessica laughed lightly. "Do you want to be a part of my team?" She asked hopefully. Lopunny smiled and nodded, having changed her mind about being captured by a human, and hugged her new friend. They both stood up and Jessica grabbed her clothing, starting to head back towards her home, Lopunny carried in Jessica's arms. It was going to be a good relationship between the two of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it!! I actually really liked writing this one. ^^ It was a lot of fun. It isn't very good, but I still have fun writing it. Anyways yeah. Here it is! owo Stay tuned for some more lemon-y fun soon, but please feel free to leave a comment below with your request!!


	6. Request #6: (F) Trainer x (M) Blaziken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! ^.^ I'm back again with more lemon-y goodness! :D I've got a few more requests to do and then I'm out of them, so please feel free to comment below know what pairing you would like to see! 
> 
> This request is a very good and kinky one requested by Dissypoo of Archive of Our Own! ^.^ Thank you very much for being the first person to request on AO3! I appreciate it. :) This pairing is a (F) Trainer x (M) Blaziken. :3 I hope you enjoy~

Carrie brushed her brown hair out of her eyes and glanced upwards at the sun, squinting as the harsh sunlight washed over her. Even dressed in just a light t-shirt, shorts and flip-flops she was hot and uncomfortable. She squirmed uneasily as she felt a bead of sweat drip down her neck. She was out today doing some much needed shopping. She and her team needed more basic supplies before attempting to go battle or make more money anytime soon. 

 

She felt a slight weight on her shoulder and turned around, looking up at her main partner, a Blaziken. He tilted his head slightly, concerned for her. Smiling softly, she gently removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I'm okay, Blaziken. It's just a bit hot out today." She said, wiping her forehead off. "But I'll be fine." She looked at him reassuringly, then resumed her journey to get the supplies she needed.

~Later that day~

The pair walked up to the front door of their small house as the sun fell behind the trees, weary from a long day out in town. Carrie fumbled with her key and slowly opened the door, stepping inside the threshold of the house.

She flopped down on her bed, throwing her backpack full of new supplies down on the floor next to her. She sighed with relief and kicked of her shoes, glad to be able to lie down and rest. Blaziken walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching his legs out wearily. She looked over at him and chuckled lightly. 

"Tired?" She asked, sitting up. Blaziken nodded lightly, and wearily sighed. She giggled a little and stood up. "Right!" She said, looking around. "Let's do something different! Let's both go out onto the roof! We can gaze at the stars before we go to sleep!" 

She motioned for Blaziken to follow her up stairs. Once up there, she opened a window to a gently sloping rooftop. Blaziken stepped through the window, and onto the rooftop blinking with surprise at how nice the evening air felt. She smiled. "I'll be right out, just give me a moment to change." Blaziken nodded and she closed the window and hurried off the change. 

It wasn't long before he heard the window creak open again, and Carrie stepped through it. He turned around and immediately blushed hard and looked away. Carrie had changed into her sleeping outfit, which consisted of a half t-shirt and a pair of striped panties. Blaziken could see from here that she wasn't wearing a bra, either. She apparently didn't think anything of it, because she adjusted her hair into a ponytail as she walked over to sit down next to him. Lying down, she sighed with relaxation as a cool breeze swept over the two of them. 

"It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" She asked him quietly. Blaziken blushed, looking at her exposed body and perky tits guiltily. He blinked and looked down suddenly as he felt an uncomfortable throbbing. There, his cock pulsed steadily, growing harder by the second. He turned away from Carrie and hunched over, not wanting her to see his sudden intense affection for her. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him, looking at him with concern. "You seem like you have something on your mind." Noticing the suspicious posture of her partner, she got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's up, Blaziken?" She tried to look what he was seemingly hiding from her, but he moved so she couldn't see. Puzzled, she tried to see around him again, but again was evaded. Frustrated now, she placed her hands on his shoulders and jumped over him, turning around triumphantly. She immediately blushed, her eyes widening as Blaziken blushed and whipped around, too embarrassed to face her.

She stood there for a moment, blushing and thinking hard. She walked over to where he sat, sulking and crouched in front of him. She raised his chin up and looked into his eyes. She chuckled and sat down, legs crossed in front of him.

"I guess I'm partly to blame for this, huh?" She says, looking at his puzzled face. "It's the first time you've seen me in my panties, and without a bra on." She blushed a little saying this, but continued her thought. "Nevertheless, you've got quite the impressive cock there... It's even bigger than it is in my fantasies." 

Blaziken blinked, confused as to what he had just heard. She laughed lightly. "Yeah, I get off to having fantasies about you... I'm really turned on right now, see?" She said, pointing down towards her panties, which were soaked with juices. The sight of this just turned Blaziken on even more, his member throbbing quicker as his pulse increased. She reached over and grabbed his cock with both hands, rubbing it lightly to size it up. Blaziken flinched and moaned at the sudden foreign touch. 

Carrie licked her lips and smiled. "Wow... You must be at least two and a half inches wide... Maybe even three. You have an impressive length too, at least nine inches. I think you're enough to satisfy my cravings." She released him and turned around, winking at him and bending over, pulling her dripping panties down sexually, teasing him with a glimpse of her shining pink mound. She then pulled her shirt off slowly, her boobs catching on the fabric and bouncing when they finally gave way. She threw her garments aside, pushing him back lightly so he was propped up on his hands and got between his legs. 

She fondled his massive, warm cock for a moment, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She licked his head a few times to get a feel for his texture, before she planted her soft lips on his thick head and began to bob her head up and down, taking more and more of him in with each stroke. "Fuck, you're huge..." She gasped in between bobs. She could barely take even a third of his massive girth in, but she worked what she could well, running her tongue over his shaft as she pumped him in and out. She sexually stroked the inches she couldn't reach, occasionally releasing him and licking his entire length, making Blaziken moan softly as she worked his shaft.

It wasn't long before she felt his cock twitch and pulse heavily. Blaziken gasped, then moaned loudly as he pushed her head down all the way until she was at his hilt. Carrie's eyes widened in surprise, but didn't resist, feeling her throat stretch to take his massive length and girth. She felt his warm, sticky liquid cascade into her throat and down to her stomach, filling her up slightly. When he was done and she finished suckling his cock, she slowly released him, wiping get mouth as a milky strand of cum and saliva hung suspended between them. He had a good taste, and it reminded her of cinnamon. 

"Mmm..." She said, licking her lips as Blaziken lie there panting on the roof, sweating a little. "That was good, but I see you're still horny... Let's solve that." She jumped up, feeling her juices really get flowing now as she climbed on top of him, lining herself up over his still hard member. She looked at him reassuringly as he looked up at her uncertainly, rubbing his cock over her folds to lube it before she allowed herself to be penetrated by him. She sunk down onto his massive shaft, moaning as he stretched her walls out, exploring every inch of her depths. 

Blaziken gave little thrusts as he grunted with pleasure, until Carrie couldn't go any further down, and she had reached her limit. "F-Fuck you're good..." She gasped. There was still an inch of his cock left over to go, but she didn't think he would mind too much. She pulled herself up again, then sunk back down for a second time, before she was moving up and down at a steady pace, her cunt stretched to capacity. She moaned loudly, her senses overwhelmed by pleasure as he destroyed her insides. 

She bent over backwards and felt a weird, but pleasurable sensation on her stomach. She looked down at her bare midriff and gasped in shock when she saw a bulge from where his huge cock was inside her. Turned on even more by this, she pumped up and down harder, her folds well lubricated enough to ride him properly. Between her bouncing up and down and his little thrusts, her mind was scattered all over the place. 

It wasn't long until she felt herself losing control, and she rode him harder. "I-I'm gonna cum!!" She said, as she sunk all the way down onto him and let go, her muscles clamping down on Blaziken and sending spasms of pleasure throughout her. Her mind was crushed to oblivion, her senses sent to the moon. She rested, panting, gasping, pegged by his massive cock as she recollected her thoughts. 

Soon, she realized that Blaziken wasn't done, and he wasn't going to wait for her to finish. He quickly flipped her over so he was on top and pinned her down, already thrusting hard into her still orgasming cunt. She groaned as he mercilessly pounded her, invading her muscles once more. She felt her muscles spasm again and again, massaging his member. She stuck out her tongue and hung her head back as her boobs bounced up and down from the force of his thrusts.

Soon, he grunted loudly, and thrust violently all the way into her depths. "Oh, fuck yes!! Cum for me, Blaziken!! Cum inside me and fill me up to the brim!" She panted loudly. His cock throbbed almost painfully hard as he came into her depths with the force of a tidal wave. She felt herself stretching as he squirted bucket loads of cum into her, and allowing none to escape around the edges of his cock. He shifted slightly as Carrie milked his cock dry, her pussy almost suckling the cum out of him. 

After he had finished, he withdrew himself from within her, leaving a gape where his cock was previously. White, sticky cum spurted out of her and onto the roofing below her. She bent forwards, looking at the massive amounts of cum flowing from between her legs.

"Geez, Blaziken... You really went all out, huh?" She smiled slightly. "That was amazing. We should do it again sometime. For now, let's go inside and have a good nights sleep." Blaziken nodded and stood up as his member deflated slowly, thoroughly worn. Together the two climbed into bed and slept peacefully until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another one down! ^.^ I liked this one. ouo I thought it was pretty fun to write, even though I'm pretty sure it's shit. xD Oh well. :) Onto the next one now! :D


End file.
